


Pressure

by DramaticDino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom James, Creampie, Facials, James just loves taking orders bless, M/M, Omorashi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith, Trans Male Character, piss is what im fucking about yolo, trans james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticDino/pseuds/DramaticDino
Summary: Keith comes back to their shared apartment after another grueling round of meetings and training with the other paladins. The thing about Shiro and James is that you can never be quite sure what they're up to when theyre left alone together.





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> dont expect anything else for another 3 years i dont exactly write often *crawls back into my dumpster*
> 
> you can follow me for art tho [Art blog](http://dino-arts.tumblr.com/)||[Porn blog](http://dino-dicks.tumblr.com/)

The second he was trough the door to the apartment he shared with Shiro, Keith could tell that something was up, pausing at the door to assess the situation. Shiro himself wasn't actually doing anything suspicious, just lounging on the couch with a book in his hand, skimming over the page over the rim of his glasses. Albeit, he didn't seem like he was paying too much attention to what was actually written on it. Not that he could fault him, with what seemed to be happening.

Shiro briefly looked up from his reading material to greet Keith, returning to his book immediately after. James barely acknowledged him, seemingly laser-focused on something else.

James was sitting on the armchair across from Shiro, his face dusted with a subtle crimson, emphasizing the faint freckles that appeared whenever he spent a certain amount of time under the scorching desert sun. He was wearing a loose shirt with some band's name written on it, undoubtedly one of Shiro's, with nothing but a pair of black boxer-shorts underneath. To anyone unfamiliar with James' mannerisms it would most likely seem that the heat is getting to him, or that he might've gotten embarrassed about something that came up in conversation, but to Keith it was clear. The subtle way in which he was clenching and unclenching his abdominal muscles with utter concentration, accompanied by his ragged, shallow breathing, was all that Keith needed.  
  
James didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, switching from gripping the armrest to ghosting over his abdomen, wanting to slip his hand into his underwear to relieve his aching arousal, but hesitating due to Shiro's orders. Ultimately, biting his lip, he wiped away a bead of sweat that was running down his neck and combed his fingers trough the fringe of hair that was starting to stick to his forehead. He had no idea how long James has been holding, having been away for several hours at this point, but something told Keith that if James got up at this point there would probably be a decently sized wet spot on not only his underwear, but the armchair itself.  
  
_That's gonna be fun to clean up later._

"Are you two having fun _without_ me?", Keith quips.

Shiro looks up at Keith, who's still leaning in the doorway. "We missed you. Thought we might give you a fun little surprise when you get back." Meanwhile, James' lips just turn up into a smirk.

Shiro throws his book onto the other side of the couch with a soft thud, motioning to James to get up. "Come here."

Keith finally steps fully into their living quarters, the door whirring closed behind him. He was right, observing James as he focuses on how to get up without agitating his brimming bladder, he can see that his thighs are shiny from being coated in slick. Honestly, he wants to lay him down and run his tongue along the expanse of his inner thighs, eat him out until he's nothing but a whimpering mess, but he's more interested in what Shiro is planning.

"Bend over the armrest baby, let Keith see how wet you are." And as he does, Shiro softly caresses his face. Steadying himself on Shiro's lap, James reaches up behind him to slowly pull his underwear down, giving Keith a full view of his glistening slit. The way a strand of slick gets caught between his boxers and his cunt, stretching but not quite breaking as its being pulled down, leaves Keith breathless. He could swear, James never gets this wet, or this hard, unless they make him hold beforehand.  
  
Every single sultry look and action of these two is going straight to Keith's dick. He gets his belt open and unzips his pants before the button on the literally pops off due to the sudden tightness. Other than shrugging his pants off and throwing them to the side carelessly, Keith leaves his boxers on, eagerly awaiting Shiro's instructions.

Shiro leans down to whisper into James' ear. "Do you want Keith to fuck you? Is that what you want?" James whimpers, a resounding "yes" falling from his lips.

Shiro smiles, "You're gonna have to ask him then, baby."

Finding his voice again, James stutters, "K-Keith _please_."

Doing away with his boxers, Keith is already up against James, rubbing circles over his ass, occasionally spreading him, enjoying how James' breath hitches at it. "Please _what_? You're gonna have to be a little more specific James." Keith punctuates his statement by teasingly prodding at James' slick hole, but not quite pushing him. He'd love to sink into the heat, but teasing James was just a little too amusing.  
  
Shiro pets James hair, probably also already tenting in his sweatpants. James moans softly, trying to push back onto Keith's dick, but failing to get even the tip inside him. Keith keeps torturing him by pulling away just enough that James can't quite reach. He wants to hear his boy beg for it. "Fuuuuck meeeeee. Keith, please, _I can't take it_. I need you _inside me_."  
  
"Got it." Gripping James hips, he thrust in all at once. With how slick he is Keith easily bottoms out. The noise that comes out of James can only be described as absolutely delicious, and Keith wants _more_. While Keith gives him a moment to adjust to the sudden stretch, James pauses to free Shiro's dick from his sweats, probably also trying not to drool all over it. Shiro moves his hand to rest on the back of James' neck, subtly encouraging him but letting him proceed at his own pace.

Keith starts with small, shallow thrusts, barely taking the edge off their arousal. He kisses a trails up James' back, pushing his shirt up to palm at his chest. James, already being high strung from the pressure his bladder was exerting on him, could swear that each movement sent fire coursing through his veins, but stuck between Keith and Shiro all he can do is whimper and hope for more. "Faster!", he pleads.

Keith pulls out until just the tip of his dick is still inside James' hole, stills for a moment, and _slams_ right back in. James _screams_ in pleasure, his fingers tangling in Shiro's sweats, struggling to keep his head up. Keith continues his brutal pace, starting to chase his own pleasure instead of focusing on James, but with the constant stream of words coming from his mouth becoming less and less coherent, Keith doesn't think he minds at all. James gets his mouth on Shiro's dick somehow, but fails to keep the bob of his head constant as Keith's rapid thrusts shake him to the core.  
  
Shiro steadies him with one hand, using the other to keep his dick lined up with James' mouth as he begins thrusting his hips. James moans around Shiro's cock, sending vibrations along his length. Shiro just opens his mouth in quiet pleasure, observing as his cock disappears into  James' throat, over and over again.

James pops off of Shiro's cock for a second. "Keith p- _please_ , ah- touch me. You know I can't cum if you _don't_ \- Hnn- I _need_ -" Keith's hand is already on his clit, and it doesn't take long at all, with how worked up he is, for James' orgasm to hit him. Keith revels in how pleasantly James' walls are clenching down on his cock, he can already feel the heat building in his own abdomen.

James has switched to using his hand on Shiro's dick, simply because he's clenching his teeth so hard his dentist would likely reprimand him, all due to the intensity of his orgasm. He sorts of just, flops down on Shiro's lap when the afterglow hits. Keith's hips give one final stutter as he spills his hot load deep inside James.  
  
Shiro continues pumping his cock with his own hand, gripping James' chin with the other.

"Open your mouth." James complies, closing his eyes and lazily stretching his tongue out as Shiro sighs and spills on his face, trying but not quite succeeding to get most of it into his mouth. Instead, it catches on his chin and drips right back down on Shiro's sweatpants.  
  
"Don't pull out." James pleads, feeling his orgasm fade and a whole other pressure begin to surface. _This isn't good.  
_  
"Why?" Keith asks.  
  
"I really need to piss and your dick is basically the only thing that's stopping me from doing that right now." James' cheeks are still burning. He could at least attempt to get his bladder to calm down enough so that he can detach himself from Keith and _finally_ use the restroom, but Keith seems to have another idea.

"Can you carry me to the bathroom?"  
  
"What am I supposed to do, just pick you up and carry you around on my dick?" Keith looks at Shiro with a positively shit-eating grin.  
  
"I mean, _yeah_ , you _could_ do that." James responds. It's not like Keith isn't strong enough to lift him, he's already demonstrated that well enough while railing him against the wall.  
  
Instead, Keith doesn't listen to a single word coming out of James mouth, proceeding to slip out of him before James can ever word his protest. The second Keith dick is far enough out to relieve the pressure on James' urethra that was preventing him from wetting himself until now, he's already outright _gushing_ all over his already wet boxers and splashing all over the floor.  
  
Moaning at the sheer relief he felt at this moment, James buries his face deeper into Shiro's thighs. The puddle is already big enough to have crept up to Keith's feet, even though he was standing a fair distance way so he doesn't get soaked with piss. After what seems like an eternity, but realistically more like half a minute, it slows to a trickle, the last few drops falling onto the floor.  
  
James breathes a final sigh of relief. He really needs a shower.  
  
" _How much_ did you even have him drink?" Keith questions, looking at the sizeable amount of liquid currently on the floor.

"He didn't drink _that much_ , but let's just say I'm suddenly glad these apartments aren't carpeted."  
  
"Fuck you both." The sudden insult from James makes both of them chuckle.  
  
"I'll get him into the bath, you can mop this up." Shiro says, dislodging James from his current position and picking him up so he can carry him to the restroom. James is kind of boneless with exhaustion at this point, just nuzzling into Shiro as he's carried off.  
  
"Deal." Keith says, temporarily getting distracted by catching a glimpse of the way his cum was currently spilling out of James' abused cunt. 'Obscene' is not quite good enough to describe it, with what it was doing to Keith.

_There's a lot more fun to be had here._


End file.
